Olhos de Rubi
by Raayy
Summary: Os seus olhos eram tão preciosos e vermelhos quanto um Rubi. - ItaKure, crack pairing, Presente para Kure.


_Olhos de Rubi  
A Naruto Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Naruto não me pertence**. Mas eu adoraria um loirinho dos olhos azuis feliz como ele.

**ItachixKurenai**. Crack pairing, mas eu acho bonitinho. Se não gosta vá embora.

**Presente para Kure**. (Não lembro seu nick no FF.) Presente de aniversário meio atrasado, mas ainda conta, né? -puppy dog eyes-

Espero a Chibi aparecer pra ela betar pra mim 8D E me ajudar com um título descente.

* * *

"_Você começa a correr como se algo estivesse te perseguindo.  
Você não me vê? Estou tão perto de você.  
Estou tingido de vermelho.  
E não há mais ninguém que possa me consolar."_

Kurenai – X Japan

Você está caído no chão, mas não está morto.

Não ainda.

Você sente, tão forte quanto qualquer outro. A dor da morte que chega aos poucos. Começa devagar, te tirando os sentidos, e depois fica tão forte que você não sente a própria respiração.

Talvez você não esteja respirando.

É, talvez.

Mas você ainda sente, como forma de se prender a esse mundo, o sangue.

Aquele líquido que insiste em escorrer para fora dos seus ferimentos.

Aquele líquido vermelho vivo, tão vivo quanto os olhos dela.

Aí você lembra, e você não se importa mais se está morrendo ou se não. Você não se importa mais com o espaço-tempo por que tudo agora é as lembranças de vocês e os olhos vermelhos dela.

**X**

Vocês dois não eram mais crianças e sabiam que aquilo era errado. Itachi era oficialmente um ninja renegado, caçado com o nível S. E você, Kurenai, era uma Jounin leal a Konoha e não deveria fazer isso.

Não _deveria_.

Vocês dois sabiam o que faziam e os riscos que se submetiam, mas não ligavam.

Não enquanto Itachi pudesse senti o cheio de flores de sakura dos cabelos de Kurenai e olhar os olhos vermelhos profundos dela.

Profundos como sangue.

Ele se perturbava e se fascinava com a coloração dos olhos dela. Kurenai, vermelho intenso.

Tão vermelho quanto seu Mangekyou Sharingan, não?

E por ele, _e por ela_, você estava ficando cego, Itachi.

Cego dos olhos e cego para a realidade a sua volta.

Você sabia que não poderia manter essa paz pelos dois _(Seu irmão e Kurenai)_ por muito tempo.

E você sabia, quando a viu pela última vez, que seria a última vez que veria o vermelho intenso dos seus olhos.

Por que eles estavam _borrados_.

**X**

"Kurenai, você está grávida."

A voz do médico não foi pesada, mas as palavras ganharam um peso por si próprias. Gravidez. Você sabia quem era o pai imediatamente que ouviu isso. Só não quis acreditar.

E você saiu dali se perguntando se poderia ver um dia Itachi outra vez.

Era tolice, e você sabia. Você sabia que depois daquele encontro que ele mal a enchegava (por mais que tentasse disfarçar) ele não voltaria, por mais que disesse "Até outro dia, Kure".

E você se pegava sonhando acordada com um dia que talvez Itachi voltasse e ela pudesse dizer "Itachi, você vai ser pai".

Mas ele não voltaria e você sabia disso. Mas não queria acreditar. Era normal, não?

Você cheira os lençois e eles tem o cheiro dele. Aí você é preenchida por aquela tão conhecida sensação de nostalgia e não pode mais fazer nada.

Não pode e não quer. E a nostalgia te domina por inteira, todos os sentidos só pelo cheiro. Você se rende e fecha os olhos, sentindo o cheiro e desejando, desejando tão profundamente o que apenas a nostalgia poderia te fazer desejar:

Querer voltar o passado e viver tudo aquilo de novo. Mas não dá, não é, Kurenai?

Então abra os olhos, olhos vermelhos como sangue, e viva o presente.

Você tem um filho e precisa arrumar um pai a ele.

_(Por que ah, se alguém de Konoha soubesse que você estava grávida sem você ter arrumado um pai para a criança sua situação ia ficar muito complicada)_

**X**

"Uchiha Itachi."

Você não reconheceu a voz de primeira por que o dono dela não te era importante o suficiente. Você pensou em ignorar, mas se decidiou por virar.

Tal como ouviu, era um homem. Você sabia pelo formato. Mas não conseguia ver se a bandana era de Konoha ou não.

"Kurenai está grávida."

Você abriu mais os olhos e fora isso, não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção. Nenhuma expressão. Nada.

Mas você sentiu o peso das palavras.

Jogadas sem nenhum eufemismo, _**Ku-re-nai-es-tá-grá-vi-da**_. Simples assim. O peso foi grande demais, mas você suportou. Pelo menos, por agora.

"E?"

"Não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe tanto quanto eu quem é o pai."

Você estreitou as sombrancelhas, mas ainda assim não podia encherga-lo.

"Quem é você?"

"Asuma Saturobi. Você não me encherga ou não me reconhece, Itachi?"

"Tanto faz."

Você se vira, mas aos poucos você vai lembrando. Asuma... Asuma... um jounin da vila da folha. Um companheiro de Kurenai. Mesmo assim, não liga.

"Itachi."

"Diga."

"Vá falar com Kurenai uma última vez."

Você parou por um tempo, pensando. Porém, sem responder, foi embora.

Você iria visitá-la mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir.

**X**

"Kure."

Você estava na janela da casa dela. Você não enchergava bem mais os móveis e resolveu apenas chama-la. Ela levou um susto e derrubou um copo.

"Itachi..."

"Eu soube que você está grávida."

Kurenai arregalou os olhos. Asuma, só podia ter sido ele. Confiou nele o suficiente para lhe falar a verdade e pedir para que ele mantenha segredo. Ele concordou e disse que serviria sim de pai substituto.

"Kure."

Kurenai saiu dos seus pensamentos e foi até ele.

"Sim, Itachi?"

"Me desculpe."

Não precisava de um porquê. A verdade é que os dois sabiam que tinha muitos porquês. "Me desculpe por te fazer ficar grávida e não poder assumir", "me desculpe por não poder passar mais tempo com você", "me desculpe por estar indo agora encontrar meu irmão e não ter chance de voltar", "me desculpe por tudo".

Silêncio.

"Está tudo bem Itachi."

Itachi saiu de cima da janela e foi até Kurenai e a deu um beijo. Não foi nada prolongado, apenas um encostar de lábios. Eles nunca precisavam de conversas. Eles sabiam se comunicar muito bem pelos gestos.

(Desculpe, mas eu vou agora e não vou voltar)

(Eu sei, eu já sabia, eu entendo, vá)

Itachi saiu pela janela dela.

Nunca mais voltou.

**X**

Agora manchado de vermelho _(vermelho de sangue vermelho dos olhos dela vermelho dos olhos de seu irmão)_ ele sorri.

Qual seria o nome do seu filho?

Nunca chegaria a saber. Mas sorria ao imaginar que nome poderia ter.

Você sacrificou tudo por seu irmão, depois chegou a sacrificar muita coisa por Kurenai. Você viveu demais pelos outros.

E, a beira de sua morte, você sorri se imaginando pai.

Seria a única coisa que teria para si mesmo.

Longe dali, Kurenai chorava por que sabia, de algum jeito sabia, que ele estava morrendo.

"_Eu não consegui olhar para trás._

_Você se foi pra longe de mim._

_Eu senti uma dor no coração._

_Eu estava com medo de te seguir."_

Kurenai – X Japan

* * *

**N/A:**

Mano, eu pari essa fic. O começo saiu bem legal e naturalmente, mas puta merda viu. O resto demorou PRA PORRA pra sair. Eu comecei essa fic MUITO ANTES do aniversário dela e o aniversário dela já saiu! Ô casal ruim pra trabalhar (pudera, crack pairing são chatos pra porra).

Espero que você tenha gostado, Kure :3 Eu fiquei parcialmente feliz com o resultado, embora tenha detestado o fim.

Adoraria reviews, MAS, escreva algo descente, não só um "Adorei". Mano isso é um saco, você espera ganhar um review legal e construtivo e vem esses reviews minúsculos e te apunhalam ok.

(E puta merda, Anne, me mate. Eu já fui boa com títulos)


End file.
